


can't

by scatteredn1ghtstar



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-11-02 00:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteredn1ghtstar/pseuds/scatteredn1ghtstar
Summary: angst





	can't

Dick shook, his body racking with sobs.  
  
"But it's pink"  
  
"no u"  
  
Suddenly Dick was pink.  
  
"Can I have the tires grope my ass please," Alfred mused in his sleep.  
  
"Sure," Bruce drove over Alfred, accidentally killing him.  
  
  
Dick licked his lips, eating the school bus with Bruce inside.  
  
  
  
Two left.


End file.
